The lost twin
by Inuyasha'sAngel123
Summary: Inuyasha mets his long lost twin brother, InuMaru, in Kagome's era. InuMaru is a singer and has great faith in GOD with a pure soul that is kind and just. He lives in an apartment above his foster uncle's bar with his sick foster mom. When InuMaru is badly beaten up by two urge demon's in the feudal era, he has a near death experience. How will this near death experience effect the
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Twin

By: Sabrina Goldman

Summery: Inuyasha mets his long lost twin brother, InuMaru, in Kagome's era. InuMaru is a singer and has great faith in GOD with a pure soul that is kind and just. He lives in an apartment above his foster uncle's bar with his sick foster mom. When InuMaru is badly beaten up by two urge demon's in the feudal era, he has a near death experience. How will this near death experience effect the lives of his newfound brothers and friends?

Chapter 1: Inuyasha mets InuMaru

Inuyasha was leaning against the Sacred tree in Kagome's era with his arms crossed. He looked up at the branches of the tree seeing how beautiful the sunlight looked on the trees green summer leaves. He sighed softly before his dog ears twitched. He closed his golden eyes and focused on the sound of the wind making it's way though the tree's limbs. Just then the voice of Kagome pulled him out of relaxing. "What is it, now, Kagome?" The hanyou asked annoyed. "Will you go shopping with my mom for me? I got to catch up on my studies." Inuyasha closed his eyes again and leaned his head back against the bark. "What's the magic word?" A smirk appeared on his lips. "Please Inuyasha." Kagome said her temper flaring. "Sure I'll do it for ya, but you own me." Inuyasha said his arms falling to his sides with and jumping over the small fence surrounded the tree and ran towards the house. He made his way to the front door and slid it open and saw Ms. Higurashi standing there holding a blue baseball cap with a red bill. "Here you go." She said placing it on his sliver haired head hiding his ears. "Ready, dear?" Inuyasha nodded and walked beside her as they left the shrine.

**~In Town at the Haru Dance Club~**

A young man with long sliver hair in a high ponytail and soft kind brown eyes sat on a barstool on the stage with his guitar made of polished oak. His skin was of pure ivory and blue jagged birthmarks covered a portion of his cheeks under his eyes. He had a pair of puppy ears on top of his head hidden from view by the blue bandana on his head. His fingers were tipped with sharp yet gentle claws. He looked up at crowd of dancing people on the multi-colored floor by the bar, where his foster uncle, Kai, was filling a glass bottle full of sake for a customer. The young sliverette sat there waiting for something or someone to come into the club. He didn't know who or what was giving him a feeling of fullness not of the normal emptiness that he usually felt. Like the missing part of his soul was near. He placed his right hand on his sliver cross, that his foster mother gave him for his 7th birthday, gently gripping it his hand. "InuMaru, are you going to play?" Uncle Kai called from behind the bar. "Yes Uncle I will in a minute." The young man, now known as InuMaru, replied placing his guitar into the right playing position. Just then the door opened and his mother's old friend Ms. Higurashi and a boy with hair like his own wearing a red kimono with a matching hamaka and a baseball cap came in. Brown meet molten Gold. Something struck InuMaru in his soul as if the other half was filling up. This boy was his lost twin, he could feel it.

Inuyasha looked up as he entered the dance club and saw a boy that looked like him expect of the demonic markings on his cheeks. His hair was the same shade of sliver and his brown eyes danced with emotion. Surprise, Hope and an unknown one danced in the boy's eyes. Something shook him to his core like as if a missing piece of his soul was being put back. "Hello InuMaru." Ms. Higurashi said waving to the boy interrupting the hanyou's thoughts. "Hi Ms. H." The boy replied. Inuyasha blinked. InuMaru? That boy was a Inu* hanyou too? Inuyasha felt something in his soul telling him that InuMaru was his lost twin brother.

InuMaru tuned his guitar and a song popped into his head. He strummed a cord and began to play. And soon he began to sing.

_You came down from heavens throne_

_This earth you formed was not your home_

_A love like this the world had never known_

Inuyasha looked at InuMaru with surprise in his golden hues. His lost twin could sing and good too. He look over at Kagome's Mother and saw her talking to the bartender. His eyes went back on the other Inu-Hanyou, whom was about to sing again.

_A crown of thorns to mock your name_

_Forgiveness fell upon your face _

_A love like this the world had never known_

_On the altar of our praise_

_Let there be no higher name_

_Jesus Son of God _

_You laid down your perfect life_

_You are the Sacrifice_

_Jesus Son of God _

_You are Jesus Son of God_

InuMaru closed his eyes as he sang his heart pouring into the words. It felt so good to get the stress off of his chest.

_You took our sin _

_You bore our shame _

_You rose to life _

_You defeated the grave _

_Love like this the world has never known _

Inuyasha stood and listened to his brother's beautiful rich voice. His eyes glued on his lost twin. "Inuyasha." Ms. Higurashi said getting the hanyou teen's attention. "Ya, what?" Inuyasha asked softly. "Want to sit and watch with me?"

"Sure." The hanyou answered giving her a fanged smile. He sat down beside Kagome's mom and began to listen once more.

_You took our sin _

_You bore our shame _

_You rose to life _

_You defeated the grave _

_A Love like this the world has never known _

_On the altar of our praise _

_Let there be no higher name _

_Jesus Son of God _

_You laid down your perfect life _

_You are the sacrifice _

_Jesus Son of God _

_You are Jesus Son of God _

InuMaru sang as tears came to his eyes. He keep his eyes tightly shut trying to force the tears down. A lump began to form in his throat.

_Be lifted higher than all _

_You've overcome _

_Your name be louder than any other song _

_There is no power that can come against your love _

_The cross was enough _

_The cross was enough _

_The cross was enough _

_The cross was enough_

Inuyasha smelled the scent of tears coming off of his twin. InuMaru felt the tears flood his eyes and the lump increase in size. He bowed and ran off the stage and into a hallway. Every body, expect for a certain hanyou, just shrugged it off and went back to what they were doing. Inuyasha got up from his seat telling Ms. Higurashi that he need some fresh air and he ran out the front door and found his lost twin brother gripping the brick wall crying. "Hey you okay?" Inuyasha asked taking a few steps forward. A soft sobbed filled voice spoke back. "No I'm scared." Inuyasha took another few steps forward. "Afraid of what?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm scared that my mom is going to die soon." InuMaru cried with tears flowing down his face. InuMaru ran into the open arms of his lost older twin. Inuyasha wrapped his arms about his twin and held him to his heart like their mother did to him as a child. "It's going to be okay, InuMaru." Inuyasha said softly into his brothers know exposed ears. "What's your name, brother?" InuMaru said softly his crying slowly stopping. "Inuyasha." "Thank you, Inuyasha, my brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Death and Life

Inuyasha let his brother go when the back door began to open. The bartender came out with his hands on his hips. "InuMaru it's your mom, she wants to talk to you and to Ms. Higurashi." "Yes Uncle Kai." InuMaru said. "Can my "Friend" Inuyasha come too?" the younger of the two asked. "Sure of course, he came with Ms. H. He is her daughter Kagome's boyfriend." Uncle Kai said in his Brooklyn style accent. This made the older hanyou blush. InuMaru laughed his tears finally dry. "Come on you too." Uncle Kai said walking into the back door. "Come on bro, I want you to meet the woman that raised me." InuMaru said softly pulling his older twin by the hand. " 'Kay I'm coming." Inuyasha replied before being pulled into the building.

~In the Apartment above the bar~

InuMaru opened the door to his mom's bedroom and let his older brother in first. What Inuyasha noticed first was a woman with pale white skin and was on a breathing machine and to a heartbeat tracker and to an IV. "Hi, mom how are you today feeling better?" The younger hanyou asked as he came into the room."Maru, my baby come here." The woman said softly. InuMaru obeyed knelling beside the bed and let his foster mother take off the blue bandana freeing his ears. "My sweet boy, you already know that you are not my own baby, even though I loved you as my own." "Easy Naomi, rest." Ms. H said trying to make the ill woman rest. "No, He must know!" Naomi objected looking over at Inuyasha. "Young man will you go over to that trunk in the corner and pull out what is on top." Naomi asked the older hanyou. "Sure." Inuyasha said nodding before he walked over and did what she asked. He pulled a beautiful light blue kimono with a matching blue hamaka on a hanger. Inuyasha pulled the kimono top off the hanger and gave a head nod telling his younger brother to come over. InuMaru walked over to his older brother and let him slip the kimono on him.

Ms. H saw this and smiled. "They act like brothers." She whispered to Naomi forgetting about Inuyasha's keen hearing. "Yeah we do don't we?" InuMaru asked his older twin who was grinning. Inuyasha nodded then laughed. "Maru…" Naomi said gasping. He raced back to the bedside. "Yes mom?" He asked. "Maru, my little boy, I lied to you about your birth mother. When I last saw her she was walking away from the hospital holding your older twin in her arms. Her name was Izayoi, the wife of a dog demon lord from another time. This kimono was the one you were swaddled in." "Really… so Inuyasha is my twin brother?" InuMaru said softly. "Yes…" She answered. "Inuyasha?" Naomi asked the hanyou gaining his attention. "Ya what?" "Please do me a good turn, look after InuMaru after I am gone." She whispered. "I will, ma'am, you have my word." "Thank you…" She whispered before her head turned to its side and the heartbeat tracker let out a long beep telling the three people in the room that she was gone.

Inuyasha cared for InuMaru during the rough days ahead. Naomi, the woman that had raised InuMaru, was to be buried in a nearby cemetery so after the morgue was done with her body. Being the older of the two, Inuyasha welcomed InuMaru into the Higurashi shrine with the permission of Ms. H. She welcomed InuMaru in with open arms as did Souta and Grandpa, but Kagome was not happy about Inuyasha finding a brother. She quickly became jealous and mean towards the younger twin. (A/N: Sorry if I got carried away. It's just InuMaru has to be different from his older twin.) InuMaru was beautiful yet handsome all at the same time. He was know wearing the blue kimono more and more the days that followed Naomi's death. InuMaru had to transfer to the high school in Kagome's district. Some of InuMaru's old school friends also transferred to join him. His two best friends and only friends a set of twins named Amy and Andy had transferred at the wishes of their father because InuMaru was naturally a good boy so he kept the twins (mainly Andy) out of trouble. Back at his old school, he was apart of the archery club, so he tried out for it and became apart of the club at his new one. Soon InuMaru began to return to his former kind and pure self.

~After the Funeral~

Inuyasha stood dressed in Kagome's father's black tux and black tie with black shoes as the casket was lowered into the ground with his ears hidden with a red bandana. "Why black? Why does it have to be black?" The older Inu-hanyou thought as the wind blew though his sliver mane. InuMaru stood beside his sibling also dressed in black with his hair down and in a braid that went over his right shoulder, his ears hidden by a blue bandana. Inuyasha took his brother's hand in his own giving it a tight squeeze. Amy came over and gave InuMaru's other arm a hug while Andy placed a caring hand on his left shoulder. Inuyasha looked at his younger brother. He was sobbing the tears shimmering like jewels in the sunlight. "Goodbye, mom, goodbye." InuMaru whispered as his braided hair blew in the summer breeze. "Come on bro, lets take you home." Inuyasha said still holding his brother's hand. "May my friends come?" InuMaru asked, his eyes showing grief, pain, and heartbreak. "Of course, Maru, they love you like I do they are like family after all." Inuyasha said holding his other hand out to Amy, her green eyes also full of tears. "Thank you, Inu." InuMaru said holding Andy's hand. The four walked away from the grave with heavy yet healing hearts.


End file.
